


Red Bottoms

by RichmanBachard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, Begging, Deepthroating, F/M, Hair-pulling, Insert Puns Here, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Angela gets bossy, Jack gets.. well, handsy. Fun times ensue.





	Red Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Another favorite pairing of mine. Was originally written per the request of a friend, now posted here with permission.
> 
> Enjoy.

The way she carried herself, such power and force. And, yet, with that came a beauty, a grace only she could have. He loved that about her. The winning smile, the (sometimes) helpful advice, the quality of her tactics - Jack loved it. So, of course she would use it to her advantage at times. That domineering presence. She knew how to use it effectively, considering it always got to him. A classic saying of his, how he loved himself a strong woman, was now more true than ever. A sultry, hardened woman who knew what she wanted - and knew exactly how to get it. He got off on that. It was his kink. One of many, in actuality, though he'd deny it.

 

Tonight had been no different. Earlier, she had sauntered up to him from behind, sliding her hands around to feel his taut abs, whispering a _lot_ of German into his ear. Very, very dirty things. Feeling her lush, plump breasts up against his back always brought a shiver to his spine. 

 

She was quite good at making him a complete and utter mess. 

 

Except for when the tables were turned. She had been particularly mischievous and bossy recently, but that came to a quick stop when she found herself over his lap, moaning and squealing as a hand came down hard on her curvaceous rump. She yelped, swearing in her native tongue, and that's when he brought his hand down again.

 

 _Smack_.

 

Gasping, she started to whine, mumbling incoherently. Jack rose a concerned brow, beginning to rub circles into her rosy red cheeks. He smirked as he got a coo out of here. 

 

"Jack.. _I need it_." 

 

"Beg."

 

She groaned again, this time in frustration. _Smack_. Now she was yelping again, on top of whining. She begged for it. Every now and again, she would feel an ache unlike any other. Something only he could fill. So, of course he would use it to his advantage at times. _Smack_. She pleaded with him. Urged him to let her have a taste, just a taste. _Smack_

__

__

 

"You'll get it when I've decided that you're a good girl."

 

"I _am_ a good girl, I am a good girl, I am.." She trailed off, biting her lip. "You know I am, da--" She stopped herself. Her lust was getting the better of her. They had a great many nicknames for each other. Some so intimate, so personal and lewd. She wasn't about to let it _completely_ go to his head. He smirked. Smirked so hard she could practically sense it.

 

 _Smack, smack, smack_.

 

He knew that if he kept it up for long, she'd take it out on him in the battlefield. Not tactically sound, and frankly, just flat out embarrassing. He rubbed her cheeks again, petting her hair with his other hand. "You are a good girl, you're wonderful.. I love you, Angel." He brought her up and kissed her like he'd never done it before, she saw stars.

 

Her heart could only flutter so much, what with all the sucking, slurping, and gagging that she was now doing to his cock. Her tasty reward for being so good. Her eyes had practically rolled into the back of her head at times, at the pleasure she felt, and moaned a special kind of moan. He knew the kind, the kind in which she finally got some pre out of him. He shuddered, huffed, grunted, and made a few more of his classic Jack-oriented noises. He looked down, and she gave him a wink as she savored him. Eventually, a hand of his came around to caress the back of her head, gripping her ponytail. And with that, came his cock down her throat. He controlled her head, fucking her face. He moaned long and hard at the feeling of her throat opening up, gripping him like a vice. She was a bubbling, hot mess. Mascara ruined by the rigorous work being done. 

 

Most nights, she was his queen. A goddess to be admired, fondled, pleasured. He was at her disposal. She was in control, sometimes to her own gain, sometimes to his own needs. But some nights.. like tonight; she was nothing more than a filthy, lewd whore. 

 

The grunt, the kind emitted deep in his throat, signified that he was close. Her heart skipped a beat, and only hoped she'd be lucky enough to taste it instead of it being shot straight down her throat. To roll the thick, milky treat around in her mouth, she got off on it. No matter, she thought. The night was young, they both had enough stamina, and she had more holes waiting to be thoroughly used. 

 

She loved that about him.


End file.
